Everybody Talks
by alwaysblueskies
Summary: Kurt is bored at home so he has some fun texting Blaine. It's really just smut.


_Title is from Everybody Talks by Neon Trees because I'm obsessed with that song at the moment. My friend prompted sexting fic and this is the result._

* * *

_Kurt: So my dad just left. _

**Blaine: Wait, I thought he wanted to spend time with you?**

_He apparently had some work thing he couldn't get out of. Says he's sorry though. _

**I'm sorry baby. If you're bored you could meet up with us.**

_Nope. I've found a way to entertain myself._

**And how might that be? **

_Thinking about riding your cock._

Blaine instantly reddens at Kurt's text and very obviously drops his phone on the table he is sharing with Tina and Mike at the Lima Bean. They were supposed to be on their weekly double date but Kurt's dad had insisted that he and Kurt spend more time together. Apparently he had to leave in a hurry though. And now this.

Tina is giving him a weird look but Mike is still talking about some dance audition horror story. He gives Tina an apologetic "Silly me, I'm so clumsy" look and picks his phone back up.

**I just dropped my phone. Hope you're happy.**

_I'd be happier if you were here fucking me._

Blaine luckily doesn't drop his phone again but he does look at his phone in disbelief before mouthing 'Kurt' at Tina and giving a glance to Mike. He's still caught up in his story so Blaine feels a little better.

**I'm with people, Kurt. You can't just say stuff like that when I'm in public.**

_Maybe you should come here then. And not be in public. And do decidedly inappropriate for public things to me._

**I can't just leave Kurt. That's rude. I'm still a Dalton boy at heart.**

_Maybe I should be a bit more persuasive._

**What do you mean?**

Blaine looks up from his phone just as Mike stops talking. Tina is still giving Blaine a pretty dirty look but he just smiles his most charming smile and hopes she won't ask what's got his attention and is making him blush so much.

"So Blaine, who are you texting? Kurt?" Tina asks accusingly.

"Yeah, he was just kind of bored and was texting me. Anyways, Mike do you have a favorite dinosaur?"

"I love velociraptors, but who doesn't right? And you can't ever go wrong with like one of the classics…." Mike rambles and Blaine breathes a sigh of relief. He hasn't gotten any more texts from Kurt so maybe he's given up on his persuasion. After a few minutes Blaine feels his phone vibrate in his pocket so he takes it out and looks at it suspiciously.

_I always love it when you fuck me Blaine. But, I also love having you fall apart under me when I'm fucking you. The perfect combination will be riding you, being able to see your face and controlling everything. You like it when I'm in control right? Just imagine me, tight around you, riding you fast and then slow…you would come really hard, wouldn't you?_

Blaine grips his phone harder and harder as he reads the text. He sends a message back but he isn't completely sure what he says because he is more focused on the quickly forming bulge in his pants. He cannot get hard right now in front of his friends. Blaine is sure Kurt's doing this on purpose now.

_If you were here I would be riding you right now. I would be moaning in your ear all the naughty things you like to hear me say. Why aren't you here again?_

**I don't actually know. And I don't know how much blood is going to my brain anyway. I'll be there soon.**

_Hurry. I might've started without you._

Blaine swears before he can catch himself and is still blushing.

"Are you okay Blaine? Is something wrong with Kurt?" Mike asks. Blaine feels bad for about two seconds before he is nodding and telling some sort of lie about how Kurt is sick. Tina is looking at him warily but he doesn't really care because Kurt said he might've started without him which means Kurt is probably fingering himself right now… _and fuck._

Blaine somehow gets up stealthily, hiding his hard on, while saying his goodbyes. Right before he gets out of ear shot he hears Tina.

"Have fun Blaine! Tell Kurt we'll miss your presence but he probably needs you more."

"Wait, isn't Kurt sick? How is that fu-" Mike starts to say but Blaine just keeps on walking. He checks his phone one more time before he rushes out the front door and gets into his car.

During the entire drive over to Kurt's house Blaine imagines all of the things Kurt says and has to reach down to palm himself through his pants a couple of times. He makes it there in record time and quickly knocks on the door.

As soon as Kurt appears at the door, in just a pair of tight black jeans, Blaine grabs him and kisses him hard. He pins Kurt up against the frame of the door and lets his tongue roam Kurt's mouth. Kurt grabs Blaine's ass and grinds against him which prompts Blaine to moan into Kurt's mouth. Blaine's mouth leaves Kurt's as his lips move down to suck a hickey into Kurt's flawless neck. The taller boy pants and his eyes slam shut as Blaine stops sucking and licks over the forming bruise. Kurt pulls Blaine closer to himself; he wants every part of Blaine to be touching every part of him. Once Kurt opens his eyes he realizes they are still sort of outside so he pulls Blaine inside.

Blaine immediately backs Kurt up against the couch and once the backs of Kurt's knees hit something solid he goes down, pulling Blaine on top of him. Kurt pulls off Blaine's shirt and runs his hands over the new exposed skin before attaching his lips to Blaine's neck to get revenge for the earlier hickey. Blaine's hands go to undo the buttons on Kurt's jeans but Kurt stops him.

"We…should go upstairs. I don't have anything down here. And…I could probably ride you a bit better on my bed. Don't you think?" Kurt says into Blaine's ear. Blaine groans and thrusts his hips down into Kurt's one more time before getting up and pulling his boyfriend along with him.

Once they make it upstairs Kurt pushes Blaine on to his bed before taking a step back and slowly striping off his own jeans. His cock is hard and Blaine licks his lips once it comes into view. Kurt strokes himself gently a few times and Blaine lets out growl.

"You should probably lose the pants, Blaine. Like, thirty seconds ago."

Blaine quickly sheds his own jeans and boxers and then pulls Kurt towards him. Before Kurt can say another word Blaine's mouth is around his cock and he is sucking hard while swiping his tongue along the head.

"Oh fuck, Blaine! God, your mouth is perfect," Kurt groans. Blaine moans around his cock, the vibrations making Kurt's knees go weak. One of Blaine's hands reaches around Kurt and finds his hole, circling the rim slowly. When Blaine feels that Kurt is already wet he pulls off with a loud smack.

"Kurt, you're killing me. Fuck."

"I told you I may have started without you. You were taking too long to get here."

Blaine just grunts out another curse before scooting back on the bed and pulling Kurt to straddle him. Kurt goes easily and reaches beside his bed for the condom and lube he put there earlier. He puts the condom on Blaine before slicking up three of his own fingers to stretch himself open one more time. He pours more lube on Blaine's cock before positioning himself.

"Ready?"

"Kurt, please. You really are killing me here. Ride my cock—oh, oh god," Blaine gasps as Kurt sinks down slowly on his cock. He tries hard not to thrust up into the tightness of Kurt's ass so he grabs on to Kurt's hips and squeezes while he closes his eyes. Once Kurt bottoms, out he stays still, getting used to being full in such a new way. Blaine is panting underneath him and Kurt leans down in order to kiss him.

Kurt starts up a rhythm, moving slowly on Blaine's cock. He is so full and Blaine's cock is rubbing right up against his prostate. After a while Kurt wants more so he puts his hands on Blaine's chest and pushes himself up before quickly dropping back down. Both boys moan loudly and Blaine's hands scramble to hold onto any part of Kurt he can. Kurt continues to ride Blaine hard, picking up the speed and bringing himself closer to the edge.

"Blaine, I'm getting close. You feel so good, so so good baby."

"That's it, Kurt. Ride me. You feel even better. You're so tight and hot around my cock. I've been on the edge for so long. C'mon, I want you to come. Fuck, please Kurt."

Blaine starts to jerk Kurt off in sync with his thrusts. His cock is solid and heavy in his hand; it's a feeling Blaine can never get enough of. Kurt starts to lose his rhythm so Blaine grabs on to his hips and turns them over. He pounds into Kurt and after a few powerful thrusts Kurt feels the orgasm that had been building for so long finally explode while he screams out Blaine's name. Blaine's own thrusts start to stutter when he feels Kurt tighten even more around his cock and he leans down to kiss him while he comes hard, feeling the waves of pleasure flow over him.

The boys come down from their orgasms and Blaine pulls out of Kurt before discarding the condom and cuddling close to his side.

"You know, next time you want to try something new, maybe you shouldn't tell me while I'm with Mike and Tina. I'm about 90% sure they know why I came over to see you."

Kurt chuckles next to him. "Maybe you should work on controlling yourself a little bit."

"Hey! You try keeping a straight face when your gorgeous boyfriend starts sending you sexy text messages while you're out with friends."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy :)


End file.
